


Say Yes To The Tux: Groomzilla’s Revenge

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hale Pack, Lydia is a Bad Friend, M/M, McCall Pack, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles is a Groomzilla, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn’t a ‘Groomzilla’ in what could be called the traditional sense.  Yes, he wanted his way and wouldn’t be swayed, but it wasn’t because he wanted outrageous or lavish things.  Stiles wanting the wedding of his dreams meant that he wanted the wedding that best suited his personality—elegance and expense be damned.  But to understand, you must start at the beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes To The Tux: Groomzilla’s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I bother posting prompts because I always end up writing it myself. The original prompt can be found [here](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/58469641833/groomzilla-stiles). This just got out of control and I’m not sure how it happened or why it became this 12k monster. I started this in August of 2013 and I’m thrilled to have only taken two years to finish it. [And then four months to edit it.] This is complaint up to part of season 3A and then veers away from canon.
> 
> This is rated PG-13 circa 1980, because I surpass the one f-bomb limit.

* * *

 

**Say Yes To The Tux: Groomzilla’s Revenge**

Stiles wasn’t a ‘Groomzilla’ in what could be called the traditional sense.  Yes, he wanted his way and wouldn’t be swayed, but it wasn’t because he wanted outrageous or lavish things.  Stiles wanting the wedding of his dreams meant that he wanted the wedding that best suited his personality—elegance and expense be damned.  But to understand, you must start at the beginning.

***

**The Beginning**

            They had been dating for five years and the only person who truly supported them was John Stilinski.  It hadn’t started that way, of course.  Derek was too old, too dangerous, too damaged.  But Derek had reached out to Stiles—to _Stiles_ —when he had every reason not to trust him, not to trust himself.  Derek offered his love and asked for Stiles’ in return; who was Stiles to deny him?!

            It had begun the summer after sophomore year.  Scott was busy pining over Allison and studying like a mad man in summer school so that he could begin junior year with the rest of his friends.  Stiles had no one else and found himself helping Derek and Isaac move into the loft.  He’s not even sure how he managed it because in the beginning Derek was surly as ever, telling him to get lost, asking why he wasn’t with his own pack, that he didn’t need to involve himself in Derek’s business because he would be safer if he didn’t.  When Stiles learned about the alpha pack and Derek’s assumption that they had taken Erica and Boyd captive, he finally saw _Derek_. 

            Derek made Stiles promise not to involve Scott.  Scott had made it abundantly clear that he wanted to be _normal_ ; that he wanted no part of the supernatural world, and Derek meant to let him have his shot at normality.  It wasn’t Derek’s fault that Scott had been bitten, but he would make it a point to respect his wishes.  Scott was hostile toward Derek and clearly didn’t know how to work within a pack, so involving him would only be a hindrance.

            “If you’re so determined to help, you join my pack, but you leave Scott out of it.”  Derek had insisted, assuming that Stiles would not accept his terms and then he would finally be free of the stubborn teen.

            Yeah, clearly he didn’t understand Stiles _at all_!

            Stiles appreciated why Derek had given him the terms, but didn’t fall for it.  He knew that Derek’s reasons for keeping Scott in the dark were only half selfish.  True he didn’t want to spend half his time arguing with Scott and his morals about how to handle things, but he was also giving really Scott his chance at ‘normal’.  Stiles loved Scott like a brother, so he agreed with Derek that Scott didn’t need to be included in their plans.  Plus, Scott didn’t really have what it took to make the tough decisions.  Sometimes killing _was_ the only option.

            To say that Derek was surprised by Stiles’ decision would be an understatement, but he accepted him into the pack anyway.  He knew Stiles was an asset; he was smart and brave and fought for those he loved no matter the cost to himself.  Derek’s promise to keep his feelings for Stiles hidden was a foolish one.  It took barely a month before the boy drove him so insane that one minute they were arguing about the merits of Derek’s plan for finding the alphas, and the next Derek had him pressed against the wall and was devouring his mouth in an angry, biting kiss.  Stiles moaned hooked his arms under Derek’s and held on for dear life, afraid that if he pulled away Derek would retreat into his normal broody self and push him away.

            Only Derek didn’t push him away.  He pulled Stiles closer, lifting him into his arms and carrying him to the counter where he sat him down and began running his hands over his sides.  “You’re okay with this?”  It was both a question and a statement.  Derek didn’t want to push Stiles into anything, but the fact that he had kissed back was almost permission enough.  _Almost_.

            “Are you asking me?  Because _hell yeah_ I’m okay with this.  If I had known _this_ was in my list of options when I joined your pack I would have started with it!” he said as his hands moved over Derek not sure where to touch, but wanting to stroke him everywhere.

            “I didn’t want it to happen like this,” he groused, angry with himself for losing control.  “I wanted to—”

            “Derek shut up and kiss me some more!” Stiles cut him off by pressing his lips clumsily to Derek’s.

            So Derek shut up and kissed him until their lips were swollen and red, and Stiles’ cheeks were covered in beard burn.  And then he moved them to the couch where he hesitantly told Stiles…well his life story.  He explained about his first love Paige, and how Peter had manipulated him into making the third worse decision of his life.  Paige had died because Derek was young and stupid, and he let his twisted uncle get inside his head until he agreed to let Peter handle things for him.  When he finally had enough sense to realize any plan of Peter’s was a bad one, it was too late.  Ennis had bitten her, but her body rejected it.  Derek took Paige’s life to stop her pain and killed part of his soul with her.

            When Derek’s eyes turned blue he hardened himself.  He distanced himself from…well from everyone.  He dropped basketball, alienated his friends and focused solely on control and training to be the alpha heir.  Everyone knew that Laura was the front runner, the more likely choice, but they all had a shot, Derek’s siblings and cousins alike.

            He thought he was doing the right thing by staying away from anyone he could potentially hurt, even if it cost him future happiness.  Derek didn’t deserve happiness after what he had done to Paige.  And then Kate Argent walked into his life.  She was attractive, but that wasn’t what drew him to her.  She wouldn’t leave him alone; basically she wore him down.  Derek figured if an older woman, someone who could spend time in jail for pursuing him was willing to take the risk, what she felt must be something pretty special.  Derek didn’t feel for her what she felt for him—what she pretended to feel for him—but the sex was incredible and he assumed love would come with time.  She had a hold over him, which is how she got him to tell her things he would never have told anyone.  He thought she would one day become his mate and take the bite.  Once again, Derek proved how young and dumb he was and made the absolute worse decision of his life by trusting Kate Argent.

            When he shared that the second worse decision he had ever made was letting his sister return to Beacon Hills alone, Stiles broke.  He cried with Derek—for Derek.  Stiles cried for Laura and apologized over and over again for what he and Scott had done—digging up Laura’s body and accusing him of her murder; for the extra pain they had caused.  He promised to never hurt or allow for Derek to be hurt like that again.  He promised to help heal him.

           

            John Stilinski prayed to his wife for strength and wisdom when faced with the realization that the supernatural world was real, and that his son was involved in it and in love with a werewolf.  He loved an _alpha_ werewolf, the same _man_ he had accused of murder…twice.  Once he got past the fact that Derek could _literally_ turn into a wolf, he focused on Derek’s age.  Stiles shut him down at every turn.  He explained everything that had happened in Derek’s life, all that had been happening in Beacon Hills and promised that after everything, he would not be another person to break Derek’s heart.  If he had been hiding everything for this long, what made John think Stiles couldn’t hide this too?  He had come to him out of respect and love, because he was tired of lying; because he didn’t want to hide who he loved from his father.

            John couldn’t argue with that.  Well technically he could; if he wanted he could throw Derek in jail and be done with it.  But John wasn’t heartless.  He remembered the broken boy and his sister after they lost everyone but each other.  He remembered the Hales from before the fire and knew them to be a good family who were well liked within the community.  Derek had been a good kid before the fire.  And Stiles…Stiles was a good kid, a boy who had grown into a man without John even noticing.  His only viable choice was to allow the relationship under his strict supervision.  He wanted to be appraised of everything supernatural going on in Beacon Hills so that he knew what to do to keep his community safe.  He also insisted that Derek and Stiles take things between them slowly, to actually date and not rush feet first into intimacy.  If they were truly determined to be in love, they needed to take the time to let it grow and develop.  Sex would only get in the way and eclipse their true feelings and emotions.

            Grudgingly John found himself liking Derek as a person—not so much as his son’s boyfriend.  But he trusted Stiles to know his own mind and make the right choices after all of the mistakes he had made recently [read: sneaking into the woods to search for a dead body and inadvertently causing his best friend to be turned into a werewolf.]

 

            Scott…Scott did not take the news well.  Derek was _not_ right for Stiles—for _anyone_!  He was mean and broody and didn’t trust people.  He was a liar and most likely a murderer.  It only took Stiles reminding him that his one true love came from a family that hunted his kind for a living, and that she had lost her mind and attempted to kill all of them at least once in the last several months to quiet Scott.  Then they sat down and really talked.  They talked about everything they had seen and experienced since that night when Scott was bitten.  Stiles shared things that he had never mentioned before, like how he had been physically attracted to Derek the first time they met.  And how the more time they spent in life and death situations, the more he wanted him.  He conveyed how abandoned he had felt when Scott and Allison had decided to fall head over heels, how betrayed he felt when he learned of Scott’s secret deal with Gerard Argent, and how pissed he was that everything for Scott always led back to Allison.  But he also expressed his love and undying loyalty to his best friend, his brother.  Scott would always be that for him, but he would not let their friendship dictate his life.  He deserved happiness too.  Lydia was never going to be that for him, but Derek… Sure on the surface he wasn’t ideal and he would never be anyone’s choice for Stiles, but he _was_ Stiles’ choice for himself.  He saw past the gruff exterior that frightened everyone else away.  Maybe Derek didn’t show his feelings for Stiles in public, or even in front of the pack, but in private, Derek was kind and gentle and loving.  No one else saw it, but Stiles didn’t need them to.

            Scott, proving that he was a good best friend, agreed to give Stiles time and space to develop his relationship with Derek.  He didn’t have to like it; he just had to respect it.  Stiles wasn’t dumb, and Scott knew this; he would get past the physical attraction and lust and see Derek for who he really was and then things would get back to normal.

 

            Only that never happened.  Once given the space and support they needed, Stiles’ relationship with Derek grew.  John had never seen his son so happy.  He glowed with excitement whenever he received a text from Derek.  And when Derek was around, they gravitated toward each other without either of them realizing.  He watched how they worked together to figure out what the alpha pack was up to, and how supportive Stiles was when they learned that Derek had a living sibling.  It killed Stiles to stay away and give the Hales space once Cora had been ‘rescued’ from the alphas, but he had done it anyway, because it was what Derek needed.  John watched as his son took Cora’s disdain for him in stride.  And he also took note of the way Peter watched his boy.  One evening he pulled the older man aside and threatened to do ungodly things to the werewolf if John ever suspected that he had ill intentions toward his son.

            Scott still didn’t get it and didn’t like it, but he kept to his promise and didn’t try to talk Stiles out of the relationship.  The others, Allison and Lydia specifically, were on Scott’s side.  To the outside observer, Derek didn’t love Stiles—he didn’t even seem to like him very much.  He told him to shut up—often—rolled his eyes at every suggestion and idea Stiles offered; he was never affectionate, they didn’t even touch one another.  The only time any of them observed an interaction where he didn’t seem like Derek wanted to kill Stiles was after Boyd’s death.  No one knew what to say or do, even Stiles was at a loss.  All he could manage was a comforting, supportive hand on Derek’s shoulder.  Derek didn’t shrug it off; in fact he placed his hand over it and watched with tears rolling down his cheeks as Cora cried over Boyd’s body.

 

            Derek and Cora stayed with the Stilinskis that evening and John truly saw Derek, the real Derek, for the first time.  He was so broken, so beaten that he didn’t put up a fight when Stiles manhandled him into the bathroom for a shower, or when he force-fed him dinner.  And he didn’t hesitate to curl up in Stiles’ lap on the couch while Stiles stoked his hair and told him how sorry he was, how he was there for him and would never leave him.  And later that evening after checking on Cora, who was sleeping in the guestroom, John peeked in on Derek and Stiles who, much to his chagrin, were sharing Stiles’ bed.  They were spooned together, Stiles behind Derek, one arm cradling his head, the other wrapped around his chest.  His hand was under Derek’s shirt and looked to be splayed over his heart.  Their eyes were closed and this was the closest to content he had ever seen the alpha.  Stiles nuzzled at the back of Derek’s neck, inhaling deeply and breathing out a sleepy, “Love you Der.”

            Derek’s hand reached up to press against the one Stiles had on his chest, pulling him more tightly against himself.  “I love you Stiles…so much.”

            John knew it had been partly for his benefit; Derek was an alpha werewolf, surely he knew John was standing there.  But the sound in his voice, the way he held onto Stiles… John believed with all his heart that Derek truly meant his words.  Derek sounded the way John had felt when he spoke those same words to his late wife.  Derek loved his son deeply and John had been _allowed_ into this secret moment of intimacy where everyone else was shut out.  He felt honored and proud for his son, that he had found someone to love him the way he deserved.  Maybe on the outside Derek looked like the worst possible partner for Stiles, but the only thing that mattered was the way he expressed himself to Stiles.  After that Derek seemed more relaxed with showing his affection for Stiles, in front of John at least.  The others remained locked out of that part of their lives, and really that was as it should be.

 

            When the alpha pack was dealt with and things in Beacon Hills quieted for a little while, Stiles convinced Derek that therapy would help him.  Derek chuffed and moaned and tried every excuse he could think of, but because he loved Stiles, he did it anyway.  And over time it did help.  He was better able to deal with his guilt over the part he played in his family’s death, and it helped him set aside most of his anger.  Derek would always have trust issues, and he would never feel comfortable with public displays of affection, but he got better.

* * *

            At twenty-one and close to finishing their undergraduate degrees, the group from Beacon Hills had been through a lot as individuals and as reluctant allied packs.  The Hales had the right to the territory, and the backing of the sheriff.  Scott was a reluctant alpha with one beta that he never truly claimed.  Isaac, who followed Scott around much the same way Scott had followed after Allison, had jumped ship once the going got rough.  There had been times over the years where he questioned his choices, but he had become too stubborn to go back on them.

            Derek had never been bitter about Isaac changing loyalties.  He had been a shitty alpha and quite frankly he was surprised that John, Stiles, and Cora hadn’t traded him in for Scott too.  But the sheriff had a strange sense of faith in him, as did his sister.  And Stiles…he had made sure Derek understood, in no uncertain terms, that he was in it for the long haul.  For whatever reason, Ethan and Aiden, who pledged allegiance only to each other, fell in with Derek’s pack when a situation arose.  Perhaps it was the guilt they felt for the part they played at tearing apart Derek’s pack that made them do it.  They remained on friendly terms with both packs, but when the fighting came, they always had the Hale pack’s back.

            Lydia, who had developed a genuine friendship with Stiles, was usually on their side as well.  Derek wasn’t sure if it was loyalty to Stiles, Aidan, or the fact that she always wanted to be well informed on what Peter was up to that made her do it, but she was usually standing with them in a fight as well.

            Even after five years no one approved of Derek and Stiles’ relationship, but it had become evident long ago that nothing anyone said would sway them.  And they were still together, so that had to mean something, right?  Of course Lydia believed it was because Derek was a sex God, and loathed though he was to admit it, Scott agreed with her.  Allison was of a mind that Stiles and Derek were truly in love, even if they were terrible for one another.  Isaac had no opinion whatsoever; he had no luck with relationships and felt he had no right to judge.

            Everyone, save the sheriff, had believed that Stiles going to college would finally spell the end for them, but if anything the separation made them stronger.  No one got it.  They understood how Cora could be supportive; Derek was her alpha and brother, so she would always support him.  But the sheriff had them all stumped.  How could he stand by and watch as his son threw his life away on Derek Hale of all people?  “…Because Stiles is his own person and can make his own decisions regarding his romantic life.  And if that’s not a good enough answer, how about because he’s my son and I want his happiness.  Derek makes him happy.  The rest of it is none of anyone’s business.”  They were all appropriately cowed by that.

***

            Derek proposed on an average Thursday afternoon.  He had driven to town to procure a few rare books for his bookstore.  Derek needed something to do while Stiles was being all he could be at Berkley; he loved books so he bought the only bookstore in Beacon Hills, renovated and turned it into a surprisingly popular hotspot.  He stopped by campus and met Stiles for lunch.  As they sat eating warm sandwiches and drinking hot cocoa on a bench in the quad, he just blurted it out.  Stiles was going on about how much he was enjoying his criminal justice classes—he had switched his major from anthropology this semester because he was a natural detective, and would do well following in his father’s footsteps.  He was smiling and laughing and flailing animatedly, as much as he could with both hands full, and all Derek could think was that he wanted this, always and forever.  He never wanted to be without Stiles, this was it for him.  “Marry me.”

            Stiles paused mid-story and stared at his boyfriend.  “Did you _mean_ to say that?”  Because there had been times past when Derek had blurted out a term of affection that he had been thinking and hadn’t meant to say aloud.  Stiles had been so tickled to learn that his boyfriend was a blurter!

            Derek smiled affectionately at him knowing he deserved that.  “Stiles, I love you, and I want you to marry me.  Will you?”

            Stiles’ sandwich fell from his hand and the cocoa followed seconds later.  Stiles shifted his body so that his knees were pointing at Derek’s “Will I what now?!” he exclaimed.

            “Marry—” Derek didn’t get another syllable out as Stiles clutched Derek’s face in his hands and attacked his mouth in an excited kiss.  Derek was stunned by this reaction and even more so when he pulled away abruptly, “Yes!” and then he was kissing him again.  Derek dropped his sandwich and drink, wrapped his arms around his fiancée, and participated in his very first P.D.A.

            Stiles skipped his afternoon classes and spent the remainder of his day wrecking his sheets with Derek.  He was laid out on top of Derek, head on his chest, fingers drawing circles around his warm skin, “I think we should keep our engagement secret a while.  I mean, you know Lydia; she’s already taken over Scott and Allison’s wedding and they haven’t even set a date.  And Allison will just follow behind Lydia.”

            “You’re right, I don’t want the two of them thinking they have a say in our wedding plans.  We’ll make decisions about what we want and then tell the others,” Derek agreed.

            Stiles pressed a kiss under Derek’s nipple, “Awesome.  I wanna tell my dad though, and I don’t want a long engagement.”

            “How about we do this August?  It’ll be after graduation, but before you apply to the Police Academy.”

            “You’d be okay with pulling something together so quickly?” Stiles asked, surprised.

            “I just wanna marry you Stiles.  I don’t care when or how.”

            “How did I get so lucky?” he grinned.

 

            They hadn’t yet nailed down any of the details of their wedding when Stiles made his slip.  “Don’t they have a Kleinfeld for men?!  I wanna say yes to the tux!” Stiles complained as he pushed the power button on the remote control turning off the episode of _Say Yes To The Dress_ that Allison and Lydia were watching.  That’s how he inadvertently announced his and Derek’s engagement.

            “What?!” They both shrieked.

            “When did it happen?” Allison exclaimed.

            “When were you going to tell us, after the ceremony?” screeched Lydia.

            Stiles sighed.  “He proposed a few weeks ago and we’re getting married in August.  And before either of you try offer your opinion, _I don’t care_.  Derek and I love each other, and we want to be together forever.  You wanna offer advice; help me figure out a place to get the perfect tuxedo.  Derek would look good in a burlap sack; I wanna look worthy of him on our wedding day.”

            “Oh Stiles, you’ve come to the right people.  I just happen to know that there _is_ a Kleinfeld for men,” Lydia smiled.

            “Seriously?”

            “Yes silly.  I’ll make us an appointment immediately.”

 

            That is how Stiles ended up in Manhattan with Lydia, Allison, and Cora (for moral support).  The appointment was a disaster.  Everything he liked he didn’t _love_ and Lydia loathed.  Everything Lydia liked, Stiles hated.  Allison tried to say something nice about every selection and Cora offered no opinion or help until the end of the appointment.

            “Look Stiles nothing you’ve tried on today has screamed ‘you’.  And after five years of you as my brother’s mate, I’m pretty sure I know _you_.”

            Lydia glared daggers at her.  “Oh really?  Well, do enlighten us.”

            Cora glared right back, “Stiles and Derek will _never_ be a traditional couple, and even if they were, Stiles will never be conventional.  He’s vibrant and unorthodox and always does the opposite of what’s expected.  He needs a suit that’s tailor-made to his personality.”

            “Oh my God Cora you’re a genius!” Stiles said excitedly.

            “That’s gonna cost a lot of money, isn’t it?” Allison said.

            “Yeah so?  I’m loaded,” Cora said nonchalantly.  “Let me handle the details and consider it a gift from your future sister-in-law.”

            Stiles jumped off the pedestal, and wrapped Cora in a bone crushing hug.  “Thank you so much!  You have no idea—”

            “I do.  I know what you mean to my brother, and unlike some of your friends, I’m truly, truly happy that you found one another.  I’ll do everything in my power to make your day special.”

            Stiles pulled back.  “Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Cora Hale?”

            She tried and failed at stifling a grin.  “Shut up and go get changed.  I know where were going next, let me just make a call.”

 

            Lydia grumbled the whole way to the off-the-beaten-path, dilapidated shop.  Allison tucked her arm into her best friend’s and tried to soothe her ruffled feathers.  Allison, though she had never approved of their relationship, wished happiness for Stiles.  And Stiles in all his excitement had clutched on to Cora’s arm and followed her like a kid headed into a candy shop.

            Inside they met Max and his son Junior.  They were Italian with heavy accents; Junior’s not as much as his father’s.  They were werewolves and also the best tailors in New York, and they knew Cora, knew the Hales.  Once she introduced Stiles as her brother and alpha’s mate (and future husband), the young man was pulled into the back and fawned over as though he were royalty.  “The wedding is in August.  Stiles has a very wild and colorful personality, and my brother loves him in red,” she explained and then Max and son were off and running. 

            Max closed the shop to the public and began searching through materials and color swatches while Junior began sketching out ideas.  Stiles’ head was spinning, but he couldn’t stop grinning.  They ordered in and picked at food while Stiles was sized from head to toe.  Lydia was loathed to admit that Cora’s idea was a good one, although she had issue with the idea of Stiles wearing a dark red suit on his wedding day.  “But it screams Stiles and it really goes with the whole little red riding hood/big bad wolf thing those two have going.”

            “But—”

            “Lyds, I’m wearing red to my wedding and that’s that.  In fact I think our colors will be red and black...”

 

            “How was your visit to Kleinfeld?” Derek asked when he answered Stiles’ call.  He settled down in his bed, ready for a long chat with his fiancée.  He would only tire of calling him that when he was finally able to call him husband.

            “It was everything Lydia imagined and more.”

            Derek chuckled, “You hated it, huh?”

            “You know the women’s store has everything from traditional, to couture, to downright crazy.”

            “The men’s not so much, huh?”

            “Not really, but it’s all good; Cora saved the day.”

            Derek paused at that, “My _sister_ Cora?”

            “I know, right?!  She put Lyds in her place and then took us to see Max—he’s expecting a visit from you before long, by the way.”

            Derek grinned.  “Max and Junior are making your wedding attire, huh?”

            “ _Our_ wedding attire.  He would be insulted if you didn’t let him make your suit.”

            “Right,” Derek chuckled, “I’ll give him a call.”

            The rest of their conversation was about their weekends, and how much they missed one another.  Stiles insisted that they should have the ceremony at the Hale House.  Derek had rebuilt it beautifully and it seemed fitting that after the previous atrocities that had occurred, something beautiful should take place there.  Derek…he lost the power of speech for a short time, only Stiles had the ability to do that to him.  He agreed, of course, and requested that a family friend, who was a werewolf and a minister, perform the ceremony.  After that they went on a roll with details and plans.  They would have the reception at the restaurant where they had their first official date.  They settled on a menu without disagreement, steak, chicken and fish because they liked variety.  There would be a dessert table with cheesecake, tarts, éclairs, cookies, brownies, a chocolate fountain—basically everything to please Derek’s ridiculous sweet tooth.  Their cake would be something simple, but elegant.

***

            Scott and Stiles were shopping for the annual Stilinski/McCall Thanksgiving dinner when he confronted his best friend.  “How did my fiancé find out about your engagement before me?”

            “That was purely accidental; no one was supposed to find out until a few months before the wedding.”

            Scott snorted and rolled his eyes. “I suppose that was Derek’s idea.”

            Stiles dumped an armful of boxes of cornbread mix into the cart unceremoniously and glared at his best friend.  “Actually, it was my idea, and for exactly this reason.”

            Scott had the decency to look sheepish.  “Sorry Stiles, I just—”

            “Oh I know, you don’t get what I see in Derek, blah, blah, blah.  This is supposed to be a happy thing for me buddy, why don’t you try saying congratulations.”

            “Stiles—”

            “It’s been five years Scott.  Why can’t you get over whatever grudge you’re holding against Derek?”

            “He’s an asshole Stiles.”

            “ _You’re_ an asshole Scott, and yet somehow, I love you,” Stiles growled, pushed the cart at his friend and stalked away.

            Thanksgiving was a quiet affair that year.  Stiles wasn’t speaking to anyone except for the odd, “ _Please pass the rolls,_ ” and “ _Thank you,_ ” and Derek didn’t speak much in general.  John, Melissa, Peter, Cora and Scott all tried to make small talk, but without Stiles’ wit and sarcasm to balance things, all conversation was stilted and uncomfortable at best. 

            John waited until everyone had gone before confronting his son, “What’s going on kid?” he asked as he grabbed a dishtowel and began drying dishes.

            “Five years dad!  It’s been five years—nearly six and they all still question my relationship.”

            “I thought what they thought didn’t matter.”

            “It _doesn’t_ matter, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.  He’s perfect dad and I love him more than anything.  We’re getting married and my best friend’s response is, ‘He’s an asshole Stiles’.  They question my sanity when it comes to him when really I should question my sanity when it comes to them!”

            “I don’t know if it helps, but I love Derek like a son Stiles and I couldn’t be happier for you two.”

            Stiles pulled away from the sink full of suds and wrapped his arms around his father’s middle.  His dad was the best and always knew what to say to make him feel better.

 

            “I wanna have the annual Christmas party at your place this year.”

            Derek was silent, absorbing the statement, thinking of what it meant, what it would be like.

            “Did I lose you?”

            “No…I just…Stiles Christmas is a big deal are you sure—”

            “Dad is all for it; he thinks it’s a great idea; it’ll be like a practice run for future years.  He figures we’ll want to do it at our home once we start having kids, so why not just start now.”

            “Kids?”

            “Oh, after all this time, _that_ isn’t gonna be what breaks us up, is it?  You want kids, right?”

            “I want a house full, with your amber eyes and moles.”

            Stiles chuckled, “My eyes will go great with your broody eyebrows…”

 

            Stiles wasn’t surprised when everyone joined in to their Sunday video chat session.  It was a standing date and anyone who could make it logged in.  The sessions varied from anywhere between two person chat and the whole of the Beacon Hills pack(s).  Tonight Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Danny, Cora, Ethan, and Aidan all joined the session.  Stiles was the last to log in and the moment he did all hell broke loose.  “Stiles my mom told me that we’re having the Christmas party at the Hale House?!”

            “Do you have a problem with my home McCall?” Cora growled.

            Everyone started talking at once.  It was breaking tradition, Derek wasn’t qualified to handle a party, could anyone see Derek playing host, who cared as long as there was food, what was wrong with having it at the McCall’s like they usually did, and on and on.  Finally Stiles shouted for everyone to shut the hell up.  When it was quiet, “I’m gonna say this once and once only so listen up.  To those of you who support me, thank you, it’s appreciated.  To everyone else, you should really get over yourselves and stop being so fucking selfish.  Derek and I are hosting the Christmas party at the Hale House; anyone who has a problem with it is free to decline their invitation.  But you all need to change your attitudes about mine and Derek’s relationship or you will find yourself on the uninvited list for our wedding.”  And with that, Stiles disconnected from the chat.

            “You guys are all assholes, I hope you know.  I dare any of you to go through what my brother has gone through and come out of it unscathed.  By all accounts he should be a worse supervillain than Peter ever was, and instead he constantly risks his life you help you selfish bastards.  I, for one, would be perfectly happy if none of you showed up for Christmas or the wedding because then Derek and Stiles wouldn’t have their day tainted by a bunch of judgmental dickheads!”  Cora exited the chat after that.

            “Have we really been that bad?” Scott asked.

            “Scott your best friend just threatened to uninvited you from his wedding, what do you think?” Danny said shaking his head in disbelief at Scott’s obliviousness.

            So the group had a discussion about Derek and Stiles, and how they hoped to fix things.  They all recognized that it _wasn’t_ their place to judge, and clearly their opinion meant nothing to the couple as five years later they were more in love than ever.  Scott and Lydia who were the biggest naysayers promised to put aside their disdain for the relationship and to truly support Stiles.  The others who maybe didn’t approve, but keep their opinions quiet, agreed that they also needed to show their support in a more apparent way.

 

            It took a few days to get Stiles to accept his chat request, but Scott finally got the chance to apologize to his friend.  He knew that he hadn’t kept his promise to support Stiles, and that he had never truly given Derek a chance.  He promised, as Stiles’ best friend, that he would never question it again.  He would get on board with Christmas, with the wedding, with Stiles’ happiness, “…I’m gonna be the awesomest best man ever!”

            “About that…”

            Stiles couldn’t in good conscience allow Scott to be the best man for his wedding.  He couldn’t expect someone who didn’t even like his fiancée to do his best to make his day perfect.  He still expected Scott to play a part in his big day; however, the best man position was too important to trust him with.  So he chose Cora to stand up for him, knowing that, after the incident with his suit, that she would do what was best for not only Derek, but Stiles as well.

            Scott was hurt, but it made him see things for what they were.  He hadn’t been the best friend to Stiles.  He had put his thoughts and opinions before his best friend’s happiness and he didn’t deserve to be the best man at Stiles’ wedding.  But he was still butt-hurt about it; he just kept it to himself for a change.

 

            Christmas was a huge success, much to Scott’s chagrin.  His promise to ‘try’ was short lived because he grumbled, and always had something snide to say under his breath, although he couldn’t fault Derek for not putting forth a huge effort.  The house was decorated beautifully inside and out.  The tree was tall and wide and had been cut down by Derek and John—there were even Stilinski ornaments hanging from the branches.  Derek had the entire affair catered by the best restaurant in the county.  There was a warm fire burning in the fireplace, and beneath the tree was overflowing with presents for everyone.  Stiles had even wrestled Derek into an ugly Christmas sweater.  They posed for pictures in front of the tree and Stiles boasted of their Christmas cards for the following year.  And when Derek caught Stiles beneath the mistletoe, it was the first time anyone other than John or Cora had seen a moment of affection pass between them.  Everyone was shocked at how sweet it was.

            Stiles was a little tipsy from wine when he and Derek locked up the house after the last of the guests had left.  They had both made sure to avoid saying good-bye to Scott, who had also made sure to leave without much fanfare.  The friends were growing even further apart and it worried Derek, but he didn’t blame himself, which is something he would have done if not for the therapy Stiles forced on him.  He knew it would scar Stiles to lose what small bit of friendship he and Scott still had, but there was nothing he could do to change it.  He wouldn’t parade his relationship in front of Stiles’ friends just to satisfy their morbid curiosity.  He wouldn’t change who he was just to please them.  They had no business in Stiles’ and his relationship and Stiles agreed with him wholeheartedly.  If Stiles and Scott’s friendship broke, it would be Scott’s fault and no one else’s.

 

            It was after the New Year when Derek asked John to be his best man.  He had gained a friend in Jordan Parrish, and had even built a relationship with his uncle Peter, but other than Stiles or Cora, there was no one else he would want for the task.  John accepted with misty eyes.  He was both honored and proud that he would get to serve as the best man to his future son.  Together they took a trip to New York to get fitted for their suits.  They bonded over bad food that Stiles would have never in a million years sanctioned, and memories of Derek’s time in the city with Laura. 

            It was just one more thing that Scott bristled about.  He watched as the sheriff, who had been like a surrogate father to him over the years, walked around with his arm thrown over Derek’s shoulder as he called him ‘son’ and invited him over to watch the game.  He _hated_ how much John seemed to like Derek and how they spent time together even when Stiles wasn’t around.  And he knew he was being petty, but he believed in his heart that Derek was no good for Stiles, and one way or another, he was going to break his best friend’s heart.

***

**The Planning**

            “…But a sit-down dinner is so much more elegant.  It’s bad enough you’re having your reception at some random restaurant, the least you could do is pull out all the stops.  It’s not as if your future husband can’t afford it.”

            “One, it’s not just some random restaurant, it’s the restaurant Derek and I had our first date, and many subsequent dates since.  Two, a buffet makes for a more relaxed and fun atmosphere.  And three, just because my future husband is loaded, doesn’t mean I’m going to fleece him for his fortune just to satisfy _your_ need to have things the way you deem they should be.  It’s my wedding and I say we’re having it at the restaurant.”

            If looks could kill Stiles would have burst into flames.  Lydia was livid and unused be being told no, _and_ in such spectacular fashion.  She still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that Stiles no longer worshiped the ground she walked it.  It was also a shock to her system that she couldn’t strong arm someone into giving her her way.  It was unheard of for Lydia Martin to lose and she wouldn’t give up so easily.  “If you’re going to be so pedestrian, the least you could do is have them cater the reception at the house.  I’m thinking big, white tents with elegantly decorated tables and chairs.  You’ve got the space—”

            “That’s…actually brilliant.  One-stop shopping.  We do everything at the house for convince—”

            “Stiles that’s not—”

            “I’ll talk it over with Derek, but I think he’ll like the idea.  And that’s a big no to tents,” Stiles said before cutting off the video call.

***

            Derek agreed that having the restaurant cater the reception at the house was a beautiful idea.  It would make things convenient for not only themselves, but their guests as well.  Tents were definitely out (except to house the food) and a buffet-style dinner was definitely more their style.  They wanted the small amount of guests invited to mingle and enjoy themselves like they would at any other community function.  Their kitchen was big enough to accommodate the caterers if need be, and they would make sure to hire enough staff to keep people from wandering all over the house and to point out the two bathrooms on the ground floor.  Danny knew a DJ who wasn’t exactly award winning, but could spin well and would gladly take the job.  And they had already hired a supernatural photographer who knew all about werewolves and their problems with lens flare, and how to combat it.

            The list of guests was larger than they had imagined as the duo didn’t have much in the way of friends outside of their pack.  Mostly everyone on the police force was coming because, to Stiles, they had been a secondary family.  The ones who hadn’t died in the massacre had known Stiles since he was a toddler and had practically helped to raise him.  There were a handful of people he had met at college that he counted friends enough to be there for his nuptials.  Derek had a handful of employees at the book store that he liked and trusted enough to be there for his and Stiles’ special day.  And out of respect and fondness, Derek invited Satomi and her pack.  Satomi had been there for Derek over the years as a mentor and ally.  She had been allies and friends with Derek’s mother and it felt only right to have her at his wedding.

            Lydia was appalled that Derek and Stiles didn’t feel the need to set place cards for anyone.  There was one reserved table and it was for the wedding party and family, which consisted of Derek and Stiles, Cora, Peter, and John.  Scott was outraged that Peter got to sit with Stiles on his wedding day while he didn’t.  “It’s a family table Scott, Stilinski’s and Hales.”

            In their younger years Stiles and Scott had been like brothers, and for many of those years they had hoped, and even schemed to make it come true by trying to push their parents together.  Sadly, it never worked out.  Stiles had a feeling it was because his father hadn’t gotten over his mother, and probably never would.  As time had gone one, Stiles and Scott drifted farther and farther away from the closeness of brothers.  They were barely even friends anymore.  Scott blamed Derek, and just waited for the day when he was proven right about what an asshole the older man really was.

***

            In the spring the Hale pack expanded.  Cora had meet sibling werewolves who were orphaned much like she and Derek had been.  They never felt truly part of the pack that had protected them after losing theirs, and after spending time with Cora, they were interested in courting the Hale pack.  Derek met with them in February and decided he was willing to give them a shot.  By April Casey and Kennedy were full-fledged members of the Hale pack.  Casey was born a wolf while the gene had skipped Kennedy.  She became the first wolf Derek bit since he had lost Erica and Boyd to the alphas, and Isaac to Scott.  And it was just one more thing to add to Scott’s list of things Derek did that pissed him off.  With still a bit of self-loathing—even as a ‘true alpha’—Scott had never had anyone _want_ to join him other than Isaac, and wouldn’t dream of biting anyone.  He still thought of the bite as a curse, which was why the ‘true alpha’ status was wasted on him.  Scott was without a true pack and so weak that if a beta—especially an experienced beta wanted to challenge him, they would likely win.  Scott clung too much to the human side of him and denied the wolf (except when it was useful to him, i.e. Lacrosse).  They were things that he should have learned by now, but never would do to his distrust and stubbornness.  There was only so much Deaton could teach him about being a werewolf, but Scott was too blind to see that, and wouldn’t listen to reason.

            Derek didn’t care because Scott and his pseudo pack and petty animosity weren’t his problem.  Casey and Kennedy showed more loyalty and heart toward Derek in a few months than Scott ever could.  He was sorry that things between him and Scott weren’t different, but he wouldn’t dwell on it.  Derek had a family, a pack, Stiles.  That’s all he needed.

***

            “A Deejay Stiles, really?  It’s just so white trash wedding!  There’s still time to audition bands—”

            “Bands are great, but not versatile enough for my wedding.  Sure they could play _You Look Wonderful Tonight_ , but no wedding band in the history of ever will pull off _Back That Thang Up_ or _Summertime_!  Bands are out; the Deejay is in,” Stiles said before opening the doors to the printing shop.  He was picking up the wedding invitations and was anxious to see how they turned out.  

            Of course Lydia hated that Stiles had gone forward with the Little Red/Big Bad theme.  The invitations were printed in red ink and had a customized picture of a male Red Riding Hood not running from, but with a large black wolf.  She thought them tacky, Stiles thought them beautiful and planned to set one aside to frame later. 

            “Stiles as your wedding planner—”

            “I don’t recall ever hiring you as my wedding planner.”

            “Stiles, _of course_ I’m your wedding planner.”

            Stiles looked at her for several quiet moments before shrugging in acquiescence, “Okay, but planner or not, Derek and I still have the final say.  Now let’s get moving; we have to get to the post office to buy stamps,” he said and once again left Lydia gaping after him.

***

            “Cora, I think it is so awesome that you’re wearing a suit,” Stiles said as he watched her getting her final fitting.

            “I’m not really a frilly dress person,” she said as she looked over herself in her black suit.  She would wear a black shirt and red tie and red heels to complete the ensemble.

            “Thank you—for everything you’ve done for Derek and me, and our wedding.  You’ve been a better friend to me these last few months than the guy who’s supposed to be like my brother.”

            “Yeah, well I’ll be your sister now, so it goes without saying that I’ll do what it takes to give you and Derek the wedding day you deserve.”

            That set Stiles off crying, and Cora who wasn’t much for sappy situations threatened to strangle him if he hugged her and got snot and/or tears all over her wedding suit.  And just like that the mood was lightened.

***

            “All decorations—flowers, ribbons, streamers, balloons, whatever, will be black and red with a small amount of white allowed to offset the darker colors.  I don’t care what you have to do to make it happen, but it _better_ happen!” he threatened Lydia before hanging up on her.

            “That little—”

            “He hang up on you again?” Allison asked.

            “Yes!  I think being mated to an alpha werewolf has gone to his head if he honestly thinks he can speak to me like that and get away with it!” Lydia huffed.

            “Lyds, it _is_ his wedding.  I think it’s only right that he gets what he wants whether or not any of us like it.”

            “It’s almost like you’re on his side.”

            Allison laughed at her best friend, “Of course I’m on his side, it’s his wedding.  I don’t have to approve of his choices, I just have to offer him my support, and be there for him if things fall apart like you and Scott are so sure they will.”

            “And you don’t think they will?”

            “I think if they haven’t broken up at this point, they probably won’t just because they’re married.  Maybe we’re missing something about Derek that Stiles clearly sees.  Derek’s a very guarded person, and rightfully so considering what his life has been like.  Just because we don’t think he loves Stiles doesn’t mean that he doesn’t.  I mean he’s not affectionate or even very nice to his sister, but clearly he loves her.”

            “Don’t tell me Hale’s brainwashed you too?”

            “I’m not taking sides; I’m just trying to be a friend to Stiles.  They are going to have this wedding with or without us.  And if it turns out that we are all completely wrong about Stiles and Derek being doomed; if ten or twenty years down the line they are celebrating their wedding anniversary, don’t you want to be there?  Because, I promise you, if we aren’t there for Stiles on his wedding day, we won’t be there for any other important days in his life.  He’ll cut us off even if we turn out to be right.  Because whether we’re right or not, it’s not our job as friends to make Stiles’ decisions for him.  It’s up to us to be there to pick him up from a bad fall, or celebrate with his triumphs.

            “You don’t think Scott is remotely close to deserving me, but you’re my maid of honor anyway.”  Allison left Lydia to stew over her words.

***

            After graduating from college Stiles arranged to take a few months off to finish planning the wedding and then be a newlywed for a short while before applying to the police academy.  They had a huge celebration at the Stilinski household because John knew it would likely be the last big celebration ever held in that house.  Stiles agreed to continue living with his father until after the wedding.  It just seemed right to him to be with his father in his final months as an unwed man.

            Stiles wasn’t the only one who graduated.  Casey, Kennedy and Cora were finished with college and planned to pursue careers as teachers, and to travel, respectively.  Lydia would continue on in a masters program, and Scott and Isaac still had a way to go if they wanted to be veterinarians.  Danny had already been head-hunted by a software company and the twins recently bought the motorcycle shop they had been working at the last few years.  Allison finished school, but moved into her father’s business of weapons consultants.  They had also rebuilt the family hunting empire, with a new code and likeminded individuals working with them.  They only hunted rogue supernatural beings that couldn’t be contain by their pack or had no pack at all.  More often than not they hunted humans who targeted and attacked peaceful packs.

            They were all adults and moving on to adult lives and responsibilities.  Stiles and Derek would be the first to marry, and Scott and Allison wouldn’t be very far behind them.  The couple had promised to wait until after Allison graduated before they began talking about setting a date.  Scott stayed mostly on the fringes of the party, watching Stiles interact with everyone but him—not that _he_ was all that approachable.  If he hadn’t already completely lost Stiles, he was well on his way to doing so.  It’s not like he wanted it to happen, but he couldn’t get past his disdain for Derek.  Not even for Stiles.  It was because of Stiles.  Scott knew the real Derek Hale, and he couldn’t sit back and pretend that his best friend wasn’t throwing his life away to be with an abusive, lying murder.  Derek would hurt Stiles before it was all said and done, and Scott would be there to say, “I told you so.”

***

            Stiles was lying in his childhood bedroom the evening before his wedding.  He was jittery and anxious, but in the best way.  He was marrying his soulmate in about eighteen hours and he couldn’t wait.  It’s what he told Derek when the man called, “Eighteen hours until I become Stiles Stilinski-Hale.”

            Derek chuckled, “You don’t _have_ to take my name.”

            “I _want_ to.  I love being a Stilinski, but nothing will make me happier than becoming a Hale.”

            Derek closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, “I love you so much Stiles.  I don’t know how the powers-that-be decided that I deserved someone as beautiful and loyal and loving as you, but I sure as hell ain’t complaining.”

            “You ain’t such a bad catch yourself,” Stiles laughed.

            “Eighteen hours,” Derek breathed.

            “Eighteen hours and we start forever together.”

***

_One hour to go…_

            “…knew something like this was going to happen!”

            “Shut up Lydia!  What do you mean you haven’t heard from him since he went for a run this morning?” Stiles raged at Cora.  “We have a wedding in an hour and you’re just now telling us that one of the grooms is missing?!  Do you think maybe you should have alerted us a few hours ago?  We could have been searching for him.  He’s probably hurt somewhere—” Stiles was panicking

            “Son, calm down.  I’m sure Derek’s fine.  But just to be safe, I call some on-duty deputies to and have them look around.  If he is hurt, he’s likely somewhere in the preserve.”

            “Or he took off,” Scott accused.

            “Scott, no!” Allison hissed.

            “I hate say it but—” Lydia began.

            “Then don’t say it!” Stiles hollered, “Do either of you remember your mothers teaching what to do when you don’t have anything nice to say?!”

            “I’m just saying—”

            “Lydia, you’re the wedding planner, so shouldn’t you be seeing to the guests?  They are beginning to arrive.  Scott, why don’t you go and help her?” Allison gently ordered.

            Stiles glared at them until they were out of the room.  John handed Stiles off to Cora so he could call the station.  Peter, Isaac and the twins volunteered to try and find a scent trail in the preserve.  Casey and Kennedy were keeping an eye on the guests and staff, making sure no one went where they weren’t permitted.  Chris Argent was making some calls regarding the possibility of hunters being in town, just to be on the safe side.

            Stiles was barely holding it together.  He _knew_ Derek was in some kind of trouble, otherwise he would be there.  There was no way that the love of his life would miss their wedding day on purpose.

***

_Thirty minutes past…_

            Stiles was an absolute wreck.  The wolves couldn’t find a viable scent trail because Derek ran the preserve daily, and left his scent everywhere to mark his territory.  However, they didn’t detect any unknown scents either.

            “Honey we should maybe think about sending the guests home,” Lydia cooed.

            “That piece of shit!  I’m gonna kill him for doing this to you!  I knew he was no good!” Scott growled.

            “Scott, Derek may be a lot of things, but a coward isn’t one of them.  If he didn’t want to marry Stiles he would have just said so,” Isaac spoke up before Stiles or Cora could lay into Scott for his accusations.  Even if Derek had bailed on Stiles, Scott wasn’t being helpful in any capacity.  Instead of trying to comfort his friend, he was making him feel worse—if that was even possible.

            Before anyone else could speak, Stiles’ phone vibrated in his pocket.  He fumbled nervously at his pocket, nearly dropping the device before managing, with shaking hands, to unlock the screen and open his text messaging app.  Stiles was silent for several seconds before letting out a wail of utter despair and falling to his knees.  John struggled to get the phone from Stiles’ quaking fingers and looked at what had caused his son such anguish. 

            It was a picture of Derek chained to a wall, the fact that he had been tortured was clearly evident.  The caption beneath stated that they were keeping him alive so that he could watch his pack die first, and that they were welcome to try to save their alpha.  As John passed the phone to Cora, he dropped down to comfort his son as best he could.

            Chris Argent arrived around the same time everyone had seen the photo of Derek.  He had information from an allied hunting group.  There was a small faction that liked to target smaller packs, particularly peaceful ones.  They felt as though they were ‘animals’ playing human, and making a mockery of humanity while they did it.  They wanted to make an example of them and in doing so, attempt to rally all of the hunting factions to the cause with every pack they destroyed.

            Chris thought it would be better if his group handled the situation.  They could spin it to look like a hate crime by a group of homophobes doing their ‘duty’ to stop a same sex marriage from happening.  The wolves would be on standby as emergency back-up.  “Chris, I’m going too,” John said as he cradled his child who was only mildly hysterical.

            “John, I don’t think—”

            “Chris, they have my son.”  Even though the statement had shocked everyone in the room, no one tried to argue.

            “Stiles—”

            “Bring him back, Daddy!  Please bring him back to me,” Stiles begged tearfully.  The anguish in his son’s voice and the despair in his eyes nearly broke John and everyone who had been witness to it.

            “I can-can’t—I _need_ him.  Daddy, please!” Stiles stammered and choked.

            “I promise son.”  And that was all John had to say.  He hugged his son tightly, kissed his forehead and placed him in Cora’s arms.  He caressed Cora’s cheek affectionately, “I promise,” he said to her as well before moving to stand by Chris.

            Allison knew they would need a secondary sniper and was going as well.  Danny was already on his laptop trying to pinpoint a location and where Danny went, so did Ethan.

            Peter wrapped his arms around Cora and Stiles and tried to soothe them.  He was as upset as they were, but knew he had to be strong for them.  “Derek is strong.  Your father will have him home in no time.”

            “Stiles, I’m—”

            Peter cut of whatever Scott was going to say with a growl.  “Leave Scott!” he said with barely contained fury.

            “You can’t—I’m not leaving Stiles like this!” he said belligerently.

            “You’ve done nothing but make things worse.”

            “Peter you have no—”

            “Get out!” Stiles roared as he tore himself away from Peter and Cora’s grasp and turned his fiery gaze on his supposed best friend.

            “Stiles—”

            “I don’t want you here!  You don’t deserve to be here!  Leave this house and don’t _ever_ show your face again.”

            “Stiles you don’t mean that.”  Scott was shocked and hurt.

            “I do!  I do mean it.  I’ve never been so resolute in anything except my feelings for Derek.  This is Hale territory, I’m a Hale, and you aren’t welcome here _anymore_.”

            “Stiles—” Scott was cut off as Stiles began hyperventilating. 

            He moved to help him but was stopped by Melissa placing gentle but firm hands on her son’s shoulders, “Scott, please, you’ll only make it worse.  Let’s go,” she coaxed.

            “Yes go!  And take Lydia with you!” Cora growled before focusing all of her attention on bringing Stiles out of his panic attack.

            Lydia opened her mouth to argue but Peter stopped her, “You heard my niece.  Stiles wants you both off this property, and if you don’t go, I will have you arrested for trespassing.”  Peter had a steely coldness to his gaze that hadn’t been seen since his days as a revenge crazed alpha.  Lydia didn’t have fond memories of her time as Peter’s thrall.  She didn’t hesitate to gather her things and leave with Aiden following after her.  It took some doing, but Melissa McCall finally managed to pull her son away.

            It was several minutes before they were finally able to calm Stiles down.  He was still distraught, but he was breathing normal again. 

            “Stiles, I know I haven’t been here for you or Derek in the past, but I want to be here now.  What can I do?” Isaac asked.

            Stiles could see how sincere the beta was and nodded his thanks, “Can you help Casey and Kennedy wrangle the guests?”

            “I’ll go out and make an announcement.  I’ll give them the option to stay if they wish, you never know, we might still be able to pull off a wedding today,” Peter smiled softly, brushing his hand over Stiles’ shoulders in a comforting manner.

            After seeing how much therapy had helped Derek, and after being threatened within an inch of his life by John Stilinski, Peter decided that he could do with a little help with his mental health as well.  It had literally worked miracles on the older man.  He went out to the crowd and announced that Derek had been the victim of a hate crime.  The wedding had not yet been cancelled, and everyone was welcome to stay and enjoy the food and entertainment if they chose.  Some left, but the deputies stayed to be moral support for Stiles and Derek whom they had come to love.  Satomi stayed promising to be there to help in any way they needed.  

***

_Four hours past…_

            Stiles had stopped crying and had washed his face.  It was red and splotchy and his eyes were red rimmed and swollen.  His hair was a wreck, he had removed his jacket and tie and the top two buttons were undone on his shirt.  But he was sitting quietly.  Cora was beside him, fingers laced with his, both offering and accepting strength from one another.  Derek was everything to both of them.  Without him…

            Cora’s head popped up seconds before, “Stiles!”

            Stiles shot to his feet and raced to Derek who was leaning heavily on John.  Stiles wrapped his arms around his beloved, uncaring of blood, injuries or lack of strength.  Derek returned the embrace as tightly as he could.  “I was so worried!”  Stiles was crying again, but this time in relief and happiness.  “I thought I was going to lose you.”

            “I thought you were going to lose me too.  I’m so sorry Stiles!  I should have—”

            “Shut up!  You’re alive and here and that’s all I care about.”  He pulled back and offered Derek a tender kiss. 

            Cora threw herself into the embrace, unwilling to wait another second to touch her brother, her alpha, “Don’t you ever do that to us again!” she cried.

            After several minutes of hugs and reassurances, “I ruined our wedding.”

            “I don’t care about the wedding,” Stiles said truthfully.  It was never about the wedding, he just wanted to be married to Derek.

            “I just wanted to marry you today.  I’m sorry it didn’t happen,” he said kissing Stiles’ hand.

            “Me too.”

            “Oh the hell if we’re not having a wedding!” Peter said determinedly.  “John go get our wayward alpha cleaned up and into his suit.  Cora get this one fixed up and looking pretty.  Isaac, Danny, Ethan and Allison, come with me, we’ve got a wedding to pull back together.

            A determined Peter was a force to be reckoned with.  They pulled the remaining guests back together and got the catering staff to do what they could for food at this late hour, promising to make it worth their while.

***

_Upstairs…_

            “Thank you for coming for me,” Derek said as he cleaned up in the sink under John’s watchful eye.  Yes, he had the healing capabilities of an alpha, but his captors had put him through the ringer, and it would take a bit longer than normal to shake off the effects.

            “You don’t ever have to thank me for protecting my family.  That’s what you are to me son, and not just because you’re about to marry my boy.”

            Derek locked eyes with John in the mirror.  He didn’t think he could ever express what John’s statement meant to him.

            John admitted that he hadn’t liked Derek for his son’s partner in the beginning.  He believed Derek was too old and too damaged to be able to have any kind of meaningful relationship with his son.  And as the weeks and months went by, he was very happy to be proven wrong.  John saw everything Derek did to make himself worthy of Stiles.  He could see in every action and everything he said and didn’t say just how much Stiles meant to him.  Perhaps the others were too blind or foolish to see just how good Derek was for Stiles.  John believed that Derek loved Stiles with his whole heart—he was probably the only person Derek would ever fully open up too, Cora included.  He would do anything for Stiles; give anything to make him happy.  And Stiles _was_ happy.  When John saw the way his son lit up when Derek was in proximity to him, he knew there would never be a better partner for his son.  They were so lucky to have found one another, and John was honored to be a part of this day.

            “You deserve happiness son.  I don’t know if you’ve finally started to believe that, but it is true.  I’m very proud to call you my son and I know you never would, but if by some stretch of the imagination you ever hurt Stiles on purpose…”

            John let the sentence hang and Derek more than understood, “Enough said, sir.”

            John chuckled, “I figure after the ‘I dos’ you can go ahead and call me dad.”

            And that did it.  That broke Derek.  The younger man cried and John wrapped him in his arms.

***

**The Ending**

            Derek and Stiles stood facing each other beneath the stars.  Their jackets and ties were laid across chairs, the top buttons were open and their shirt sleeves were rolled up to their elbows.  “My God I knew you’d be beautiful,” Stiles said with a wild grin as he stared at Derek.  He was in black pants, and a red shirt and suspenders.  Derek was wearing _suspenders_.  He looked like a wet dream and Stiles was about to marry him.

            “You’re not so bad yourself,” Derek grinned as he made a show of looking Stiles up and down.  Stiles was in red from head to toe and _oh_ did it ever suit him.  Derek looked forward to getting him out of his clothes.

            There were approximately twenty people present as they promised to love and cherish one another, to be there through good and bad.  To be honest and loyal, and to call one another on their bullshit.  They promised to laugh and cry together, to take time to be at one with each other as well as to take time apart.  Derek promised to die for Stiles if need be, but more importantly to live for him.  Stiles promised not to let Derek close in on himself, and to meet their problems head on as a team rather than ignore them until they fester.  They promised to be a family with other another and with the children they would have in the future.  And everyone present promised to make sure they each kept their promises on pain of a few dozen ass kickings.

            With rings firmly in place on their left ring fingers, Derek and Stiles kissed for the first time as husbands and partners for life.  For such a small group the applause were deafening.

            Considering their wedding went so far beyond unorthodox than even they planned, they forwent formal portraits.  The photographer got a few posed pictures of the grooms and their families, but most were candid’s like Stiles on Derek’s back, fist raised in triumph as they were formally introduced to the guests as husbands.  And of Stiles swinging his new sister-in-law around while she scowled.  There was their first dance, clutching each other tightly, foreheads pressed together, lost in each other.  Derek dancing with his Uncle who pretended to hate it, but the mirth was clear in his eyes.  Stiles dancing with his father, who looked exasperatedly fond.  Derek and Stiles feeding each other dinner from one plate.  Stiles, eyes glassy and full of joy as he watched Derek and Cora dance.  Stiles smacking Derek’s ass as he, _Backed That Thang Up_.  Derek and Stiles smashing cake into John and Cora’s face.  The foursome tangled together covered in cake and laughing.  Peter in a rare moment of vulnerability, crying as he watched his niece and nephew dancing.  John crying as his son became a husband.  Everyone dancing and drinking, laughing and smiling. 

            It didn’t begin or end how they had planned, but Derek and Stiles had the best wedding they could have ever hoped for.  Perhaps it was the earlier danger that had made them even more appreciative for what they were lucky enough to have.

 

            “Thanks for bringing him back to me, Daddy.”

            John smiled fondly at his son, caressing his cheek which was flushed from alcohol and excitement.  “It’s been so long since you’ve called me that.  I’ve missed it, although I can’t say I’m happy for the reason you’ve used it today.”  Stiles looked away briefly, unwilling to lose himself with what almost was.  “You’re my son and I would do anything for you, but that sentiment has expanded to include Derek.  I would do anything for the two of you.  I will never let anyone hurt my boys, and that includes hurting each other.  Make sure you both always remind each other of how lucky you are to have one another.  And never forget that I am here for both of you.  And…”

            “And?”

            “And maybe make me a grandpa before I get too old to enjoy it.”

            Stiles laughed and pulled his father into a tight hug.

***

            Over the years Stiles and Derek heeded John’s words.  They were always there for one another and didn’t hesitate to ask their father for help.  And even in the midst of heated battles they always remembered what they meant to one another.  _“I am so fucking pissed at you, but I fucking love you and I’m lucky to have you in my life.”_

_“I fucking love you too you fucking asshole.  I never forget how lucky I am that you love me!”_

_“That’s not quite what I meant boys, but whatever works for you.”_

            They made John a grandpa seven times over.  Three were biological from a surrogate and four were adopted.  First came Nattie, who favored Stiles in her looks and was born a werewolf.  Soon after was Connor who looked like a clone of Derek, and was also a werewolf.   Siblings Caleb and Jessica came next.  They were orphaned after a pack war destroyed their pack and another.  Derek and Stiles didn’t hesitate to welcome them into their pack–their family.  Within a year they had legally adopted them.  Their last biological child was Jonathan who could have passed for John Stilinski’s son more so than Stiles.  He was born human and quickly became the most precious thing to his siblings, particularly Caleb who was the oldest Hale sibling at 15 when John was born.  He took his duties as big brother very seriously.  Sasha was given to them by an omega passing through their territory.  She had no desire to join any pack, but knew she couldn’t provide for her child on her own.  Stiles insisted that she sign over parental rights to them so that they could adopt her properly.  Shelby came last and took them by surprise.  She was found on her own and no one could find her family.  She was a three-year-old kitsune who knew her name and little else.  The last thing Derek and Stiles thought of was of adding a seventh child to their brood.  Derek was closer to fifty than forty and had found a grey hair, and Stiles wasn’t all that far behind him.  Caleb was in college and Jessie in high school—in fact all of their children were school aged.  Satomi came to Derek desperate.  She couldn’t take the child, and Derek _did_ already have a kitsune in his pack; it made sense for him to take her.  One look at her chubby cheeks and Derek was lost.  Stiles was hard-pressed to deny his husband anything, and their other children looked forward to have another sibling.  Particularly Sasha who was ecstatic to finally be a big sister.

            As John sat back and watched his two sons bicker over the grill while his grandchildren played together in the yard, he thought he couldn’t have asked for a better life.  And when Stiles and Derek threw a party to celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, Allison, Isaac, Danny and Ethan got to be there.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t initially go into this wanting Scott to be a d-bag; however, I needed someone to be against Stiles’ relationship with Derek, and who better than Scott in all his righteous indignation and moral black and white? And Lydia, I hate seeing her written as being able to bend everyone to her will—including Mr. Eyebrows of Doom! She was so very mean to Stiles in season one and even though they became bros somewhere between seasons two and three, I honestly don’t believe all of the bitchiness was an act. And with how she was portrayed as fairly shallow in season one, it seemed fitting that she would be the one wanting to hijack Stiles’ wedding and turn it into some lavish spectacle. Anyhoo, it just worked for this story for them to be the dicks. Hate if you must.


End file.
